


Multi West-Allen

by barryshearteyes



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Love, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryshearteyes/pseuds/barryshearteyes
Summary: Oneshots of when I’m inspired to write a little something that’s more than 100 words. :)





	1. Chapter 1

“You don’t get it do you? How you make me feel. What I would do for you to love me the way I do. To look at me the way you look at any other guy. To just tell me you love me the same way. To hold you close. What I would do to get your lips near mine. Just to have you all to myself. I have felt this for so long that moving to fast will never be fast enough. I just want you, Iris.” Barry had hold those feelings for so long. Since childhood. He had always wanted to tell her Iris. Every time he saw her happy with someone else he wanted to be that guy. To get to have her all to himself for just a minute. They have been best friends since forever and now he was just dropping the bomb of how he truly felt for her. 

“Barry. I- 

“No, don’t say anything. Don’t try to fix what I have done. I know you wouldn’t want to see me anymore. All I want if for you to be happy, okay?” Everything is going to be fine. I will leave you alone. Bye, Iris.” Barry turned around wiping away the tears that ran from his eyes to his chin. It felt wrong to just leave her there. But he couldn’t stay and watch her broken face. How her tears ran without ever stopping. He had messed up and he knew that. It wasn’t fair anymore for him to keep it in. He has been chocking for years and he just wanted to tell her. How she made him feel. 

“No. Barry wait. Listen. Just for a second please. Don’t leave me here alone. I love you. So much. You’re everything to me and you always have been. And you always will be. You don’t have to worry about me not feeling the same way. I have always felt this small big thing about you. The way you smile or the way your lips move when you talk. Or how I can see your abs when you lay down in the couch. Or the way you have felt the same way for years and never told me. You’re such a dork. And adorable nerd. An idiot for thinking I wouldn’t feel the same way for you. My adorable Best friend. The man I love. And always will love. Don’t you see that the way you pay attention to someone when they’re talking is important. You’re the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I love you, Bartholomew Henry Allen.” Iris smiles and locks eyes with him. His big beautiful green eyes. She sees his flustered smile and walks to him. She tip toes and kisses his cheek and then his beauty mark the one that is right under his chin and then his neck and finally she kisses his ear lobe. She pulls a little and then says, I love you again. He lets out a shaky breath. And tips her chin over to him. She smiles and he does too. He captures his lips in between his and kisses her sloppy and sweet. They stay like this for a few seconds. Till they can’t feel anymore oxygen between them. Iris pulls away and smiles. “That was something” she says as she pecks his swollen lips. And smiles. Barry nods. “I love you, Iris Ann West”


	2. Kink

[Teen] 

It was a October afternoon, Iris sitting on the couch reviewing her Science notes. God notes she needs to review them all the time if she wants to pass that class. Science has always been her slow filed. It’s not that she doesn’t like science she loves learning about the universe and all those science things but it’s hard for her to remember everything that her teacher explains. Barry has always been better at science. He’s her adorable science nerd. The front door comes open and Barry Allen and Joe West arrived. “Hey, baby girl. What are you doing ? I thought you would be asleep.” Iris smiles at her dad and replies, “Hey, daddy. No, I’m studying for my science test. God knows I need it.” She giggles and sees Barry weirdly. “Hey, Barr. You okay ? Wait omg you got your glasses.” She’s smiling at him and he looks down. Barry has always had a thing for Iris. Since they met in kindergarten and became best friends after Barry was sitting alone during lunch. And she just wanted him to feel that someone wanted to be his friend. Everything changed after Barry’s dad and his mom where shot in a robbery. Barry had come to live with Joe and Iris. They were still friends but people always question them. “Baby girl, be nice.” Joe said. Barry looked so timid behind Joe. “Aww, Barry come here I want to see you with your glasses.” Barry moves from behind Joe and came closer to her. Iris smile and took his cheeks and squeeze them. “You look so cute and adorable. And more smart. Smarter.” Barry smile and turned red. Joe looked at them and smiled as well. His kids were so big and beautiful. And the sweetest. 

 

[Adults] 

 

Barry walked in to their shared loft. He smiled at the sight of her beloved girlfriend. She was laying down on their couch with a batch of what looked like fresh brownies. He smiled bigger. Of course she was feeding her obsession. “Hey, Ire.” Barry greet her. He put his coat down and walked to the kitchen. He pulled out a cup from the top cabinet and pour some water in it. Iris smiled from the couch. She stood up and tip toed around the couch towards the kitchen. She stood in back of him and wrapped her arms around his stomach. He smiled and continue to drink the remaining water. Iris kisses his back a couple of times. She could feel him shiver. She took the hem of his shirt and roamed under his shirt. She traced his well formed abs. She took her hands out and put them along his waist. He put the cup down and turned around. “Hey.” Barry said ash she leaned down to pick her up. He walked with her towards the couch. He sat down and put her in his lap. She smiled and peck his lips. And his nose. Cheek. And neck. “You’re wearing glasses today.” She said as she looked into his eyes getting lost in those beautiful forest green eyes. They had a splash of every color. A bit of brown, blue and green. They are beautiful she thought. “Yeah, I haven’t wear them since like 6th grade. It feels weird but I lost my contacts and I couldn’t see so here we are.” 

“You look very cute I say.” Barry blushed and smile. She always had the same effect oh him even after years. “Very baby Barry like. I like it. It makes me feel like the first time I saw you with glasses. Remember when we were in 4th grade and you got them. I thought you were so adorable with glasses. God, knows you have always been this handsome. With this beauty marks and this beautiful smile and this big green eyes. I love it. I love you. Makes me realize that you were always my forever.” She smiles at him and pokes his sides. He pulls her to his lips and gives her a slow, passionate kiss. His days always got better when Iris was by his side. “You were pretty adorable with glasses too you know. I hated that you got contacts at the moment you could. Glasses made you look cuter. You always thought that no boy was going to date you if you continued to wear glasses. I mean, I would totally dated your if only you had paid attention to me as much attention as you put into Brad.” Barry rolled his eyes as he mention her ex. He had never liked him if he ever saw him again he wouldn’t let Iris see him. God no. He would be so uncomfortable. Pretty jealous too. “Barry Allen, are you saying that you wished I had dated baby Barry. Oh my god baby, you’re such a dork. How would dad reacted to that he would of killed you. Imagine. Dating baby adorable Barry Allen. Wish I could go back to does days were you would trip with everything.” Barry grabbed her hand and kissed it. Keeping eye contact with Iris. “No, I’m just saying I had a glasses kink because of you.” He pecks her full lips and her neck. He travels to her ear and pulls her earlobe. He whispers, “God, knows I have always had a kink for you, Mrs. West. For sexy you.” He kisses her neck again. “Well Mr. Allen, you’re really cute with glasses.” She smiles down at Barry. That beautiful smile that drives him crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :) don’t forget to subscribe and bookmark to never miss a new chapter.


	3. A kink for all of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

[Teen] 

It was a October afternoon, Iris sitting on the couch reviewing her Science notes. God notes she needs to review them all the time if she wants to pass that class. Science has always been her slow filed. It’s not that she doesn’t like science she loves learning about the universe and all those science things but it’s hard for her to remember everything that her teacher explains. Barry has always been better at science. He’s her adorable science nerd. The front door comes open and Barry Allen and Joe West arrived. “Hey, baby girl. What are you doing ? I thought you would be asleep.” Iris smiles at her dad and replies, “Hey, daddy. No, I’m studying for my science test. God knows I need it.” She giggles and sees Barry weirdly. “Hey, Barr. You okay ? Wait omg you got your glasses.” She’s smiling at him and he looks down. Barry has always had a thing for Iris. Since they met in kindergarten and became best friends after Barry was sitting alone during lunch. And she just wanted him to feel that someone wanted to be his friend. Everything changed after Barry’s dad and his mom where shot in a robbery. Barry had come to live with Joe and Iris. They were still friends but people always question them. “Baby girl, be nice.” Joe said. Barry looked so timid behind Joe. “Aww, Barry come here I want to see you with your glasses.” Barry moves from behind Joe and comes closer to her. Iris smile and took his cheeks and squeeze them. “You look so cute and adorable. And more smart. Smarter.” Barry smile and turned red. Joe looked at them and smiled as well. His kids were so big and beautiful. And the sweetest. 

 

[Adults] 

 

Barry walked in to their shared loft. He smiled at the sight of her beloved girlfriend. She was laying down on their couch with a batch of what looked like fresh brownies. He smiled bigger. Of course she was feeding her obsession. “Hey, Irey.” Barry greet her. He put his coat down and walked to the kitchen. He pulled out a cup from the top cabinet and pour some water in it. Iris smiled from the couch. She stood up and tip toed around the couch towards the kitchen. She stood in back of him and wrapped her arms around his stomach. He smiled and continue to drink the remaining water. Iris kisses his back a couple of times. She could feel him shiver. She took the hem of his shirt and roamed under his shirt. She traced his well formed abs. She took her hands out and put them along his waist. He put the cup down and turned around. “Hey.” Barry said ash she leaned down to pick her up. He walked with her towards the couch. He sat down and put her in his lap. She smiled and peck his lips. And his nose. Cheek. And neck. “You’re wearing glasses today.” She said as she looked into his eyes getting lost in those beautiful forest green eyes. They had a splash of every color. A bit of brown, blue and green. They are beautiful she thought. “Yeah, I haven’t wear them since like 6th grade. It feels weird but I lost my contacts and I couldn’t see so here we are.” 

“You look very cute I would say.” Barry blushed and smile. She always had the same effect on him even after years. “Very baby Barry like. I like it. It makes me feel like the first time I saw you with glasses. Remember when we were in 4th grade and you got them. I thought you were so adorable with glasses. God, knows you have always been this handsome. With this beauty marks and this beautiful smile and this big green eyes. I love it. I love you. Makes me realize that you were always my forever.” She smiles at him and pokes his sides. He pulls her to his lips and gives her a slow, passionate kiss. His days always got better when Iris was by his side. “You were pretty adorable with glasses too you know. I hated that you got contacts at the moment you could. Glasses made you look cuter. You always thought that no boy was going to date you if you continued to wear glasses. I mean, I would totally dated your if only you had paid attention to me as much attention as you put into Brad.” Barry rolled his eyes as he mention her ex. He had never liked him if he ever saw him again he wouldn’t let Iris see him. God no. He would be so uncomfortable. Pretty jealous too. “Barry Allen, are you saying that you wished I had dated baby Barry. Oh my god baby, you’re such a dork. How would dad reacted to that he would of killed us both. He still does this days. Imagine. Dating baby adorable Barry Allen. Wish I could go back to does days were you would trip with everything.” Barry grabbed her hand and kissed it. Keeping eye contact with Iris. “No, I’m just saying I had a glasses kink because of you.” He pecks her full lips and her neck. He travels to her ear and pulls her earlobe. He whispers, “God, knows I have always had a kink for you, Mrs. West. For sexy you.” He kisses her neck again. “Well Mr. Allen, I also have a kink for you. All of you..” She smiles down at Barry. That beautiful smile that drives him crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Subscribe and bookmark to never miss a new chapter.


End file.
